Pilih Siapa?
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Kamu pilih siapa? Aku atau dia? / number #2 of #99FanficsProject


_Kamu pilih siapa? Aku atau dia?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Pilih Siapa?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, bahasa non baku, dan segala macam tidak tertuliskan disini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Fanfic nomer #2 dari #99FanficsProject yang Mei buat untuk diri sendiri.**

**Friendship / Drama**

**Pilih Siapa? © Shen Meileng**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Selesai pelajaran kuliah _Military Training_, dirinya langsung dicegat oleh Hinata dan Sakura. Dan dari tatapan keduanya, Naruto tahu dirinya harus siap menghibahkan telinganya untuk omelan kedua gadis ini.

"Hari ini kelompok kita kerjakan laporan Fisika, titik." Itulah yang Sakura katakan yang membuat Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham, karena tidak mau mendapatkan ceramah dari Sakura dan juga tidak mau mendapat bogem mentah yang dilayangkan gadis bersurai pink.

Ibarat kata, melawan Sakura sama saja meminta umurmu diperpendek.

"Gak bisa gitu Sakura. Hari ini dia kerja kelompok laporan Geologi sama aku," kali ini Hinata yang berbicara yang membuat Naruto mengangguk cepat. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura, omelan Hinata jauuh lebih pedas dan menusuk kalbu. Jangan dlihat tampilan luarnya yang kalem dan cuek dengan keadaan, karena mengerjakan tugas bersama Hinata itu adalah cobaan tersendiri.

Ibaratnya, diam-diam menghanyutkan. Tapi dengan sedikit modifikasi arti peribahasa yang artinya 'menuruti perintahku atau kau mati'.

"Loh, dia sudah janji sama aku tadi malam!" suara Sakura meninggi sementara Hinata mengambil blackberry miliknya dan menunjukkan _Blackberry Messanger _miliknya dengan kontak nama Naruto

"Tapi dia sudah janji denganku mengerjakan tugas sejak jam 4 sore. Jadi dia harus ikut denganku."

"Gaboleh! Dia itu jarang kerja dikelompokku dan sekarang dia harus ikut buatn bantuin kelompokku,"

"Memangnya dikelompokmu saja?! Dikelompokku juga sama saja! Tapi hari ini kami ketemuan sama bang Kiba dan dia itu koordinator kelompokku."

Sakura mendengar ucapan Hinata itu tersenyum licik dan berkata "Nah, Naruto koordinator kelompokmu bukan? Jadi harusnya yang memutuskan hari ini kerja kelompok apa tidak itu Naruto, bukan kamu."

Hinata menatap Sakura tajam dan Naruto merasakan aura-aura mengintimidasi menguar dari kedua gadis itu. Demi goyang Caesar yang sampai detik ini belum Naruto hafal, kenapa dirinya sekelompok dengan gadis-gadis medusa ini sih?

"Naruto, jadi gimana!" seru kedua gadis itu serempak yang membuat Naruto terjungkal kebelakang saking kagetnya dan berakhir dengan dirinya menjatuhkan beberapa kursi di ruangan kelas yang baru selesai mereka gunakan

"Kalian berdua ini berisik," gerutu Naruto sembari berusaha bangkit dan merapikan kursi-kursi yang dijatuhkannya tadi.

Naruto yakin, dirinya pasti kena encok dan pulang setelah membereskan kegilaan yang disebabkan kedua gadis ini, dirinya bakalan minta diurut oleh mama Kushina dengan minyak nyonyong cap Kyuubi.

Kedua gadis itu melotot dan malah mendatangi Naruto. Naruto sadar salah mengeluarkan kata, hendak mengeluarkan jurus memelas —yang biasanya menyelamatkannya dari amukan kedua gadis ini— namun gagal saat keduanya berkata.

"Pilih aku apa dia?!"

Duh tolong saja, kalau orang-orang melihat adegan ini, pasti berpikir Naruto tengah mempermainkan dua perasaan perempuan. Padahal—

"Itu—"

"Siapa?!" tanya mereka serentak

Naruto berpikir keras bagaimana caranya untuk melarikan diri. Dan saat melihat Sasuke lewat, dirinya berseru "Itu ada Sasuke!"

"Mana?"kedua gadis itu sontak menoleh dengan alasan yang berbeda. Sakura menatap karena naksir dengan teman sekelasnya itu, sementara Hinata perlu nagih hutang fotocopy-an sama Sasuke

Sadar ditipu, kedua gadis itu merasa kesal dan hendak mengomeli pemuda jabrik itu. Tapi nyatanya yang berada di depan mereka hanyalah kursi-kursi.

"N-A-R-U-T-O!" jerit mereka bersamaan

**.**

**.**

**Pilih Siapa?**

**.**

**.**

'_Fiuh, akhirnya lolos juga dari mereka,_' gumam Naruto bahagia dan melenggang dengan santai menuju motornya yang bakalan menghantarkannya kerumahnya.

Dan pastinya bakalan minta diurut sama mama Kushina.

**.**

**.**

**Pilih Siapa?**

**.**

**.**

Hinata dan Sakura tengah duduk disebuah cafe dekat perpustakaan daerah. Sakura tengah memainkan sedotan minumannya, sementara Hinata tengah menyedot milkshake miliknya yang kebetulah sama dengan milik Sakura.

"Sialan, kita ditipu sama Naruto," gerutu Sakura dan jika ini bukan tempat umum, pastinya vas bunga yang ada dimeja sudah dibantingnya

"Pokoknya besok dia gabakalan selamat saat kerja kelompok geologi," timpal Hinata yang membuat Sakura tersenyum licik

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita berkoalisi untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai bulan-bulanan kita?"

Hinata tersenyum tidak kalah liciknya dan mengulurkan tangannya, "boleh juga. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Uh oh— sepertinya kehidupan Naruto mulai hari ini tidak bakal berjalan dengan mulus.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Pilih Siapa? Ends**

**.**

**.**

_**Gaje? Maaf deh. Tapi Mei gatel banget mau nuangin kejadian tadi dikampus. Silahkan tebak siapa yang jadi karakter Mei disini XD**_

_**Dan ini bukan kejadian sebenernya, karena ini sudah ditambahin sana-sini biar cocok djadikan fic :p #notgomen**_

_**Sebelum bertanya apa itu Military Training, itu sejenis mata kuliah olahraga dan pancasila digabung jadi satu. Bingung? Mei ang kuliah itu aja bingung :")**_

_**Silahkan meninggalkan review jika berkenan =))**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 01/01/2014**_


End file.
